


Secret Smile

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little scene set after the BBC4 Radio Play 'The Dead Line'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Smile

**Title:**  Secret Smile  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:** A little scene set after the BBC4 Radio Play 'The Dead Line'  
 **Warnings:** Spoilers for the above mentioned.  
 **Rating: pg**

“You never will just be a blip in time Ianto Jones. Not for me.”

Eyes wide Ianto was stunned into silence for a minute or two, staring at Jack as he gulped, trying to form the words he wanted to say.

“I, you heard ... every ... word?” Ianto managed to stutter after what seemed like a lifetime.

“It seems you can be pretty talkative when the mood strikes.” Jack smiled.

That smile, Ianto thought, the smile he keeps for me alone. His secret smile, reserved for the person he loves. The smile he knows that can distract me, from anything and everything. He knew that the smile had been someone elses once, Jack had loved so many people, but for now it was his and his alone and that was all that counted.

“Well, it's hard to get a word in edgewise normally Jack.” Ianto quipped in an attempt to change the subject.

“You have no idea just what I feel for you do you Ianto?” Jack asked, continuing before Ianto could answer. “You dominate my dreams, I dream of us being together for long years to come. I hope that Torchwood doesn't take you away from me too soon, if I leave I will always come back to you. Always. Or take you with me, you need to see the universe for yourself.”

“But I'll grow old, grey, you'll get bored with me long before then.” Ianto replied sadly.

“No.” Jack shook his head slowly, smiling that smile again. “You're mine for as long as I have you.”

“Jack, I ...”

“Yeah, me too.” Jack whispered before kissing his lover softly.

The End.


End file.
